The Beginning
by Tears-For-Fears
Summary: Things at Blake Holsey have been crazy, but once Josie's old friend moves in, the drama just gets started. Part 1 of my Strange DaysInstant Star chronicles. LucasOC fluff.
1. I'm So Bored With The USA

**ok, here we go again. This is part one of my series of IS/Strange days stories. Keep in mind that while Jude will be in this, she will not be in the story until the second story. If you are thinking of skipping the first story now, then think again because if you do you will not get the story. _You need to read them in order!. _Trust me I started reading a series at the last story and had no idea what was going on. Anyway, let's just get on with it. This chapter may be kind of boring, but I promise it will get more interesting.**

**disclaimer: I don't own either show, The Clash, or anything you may recognize so don't sue me. I only own the plot and Raven.**

**chapter 1: I'm So Bored With the U.S.A**

The girl stared out the window as she waited to arrive at the school. She couldn't believe that **she** of all people would get sent off to a prep school. Ever since she or anyone who knew her could remember she had always been the 'bad girl'.

All wrong for a prep school, right? Well, try telling that to her mom. She seemed to think that by sending her there, she would adjust to the lifestyle and ditch the whole 'bad girl' thing. Yeah right. Well, at least she would have her oldest friend, Josie Trent, to help her survive. she'd known her almost her whole life and she had gone there longer than Raven had, so maybe she could at least help her survive the first few weeks at the school.

"Miss Ramerez?"she looked up at the man with the deep British accent that had gotten her out of her trance."we're here".

"Great", she mumbled sarchastically as she got out of the limo and got her bags from the driver. Of course, her parents couldn't come with her to drop her off at Blake Holsey, or as the sign said, **Black Hole High**_.Oh yeah, very impressionable_.She rolled her eyes and walked into the school. She was halfway up the stairs looking for her dorm room when she heard a sound. she looked to her right. There was someone- something, inside the closet. Cautiously, she opened the door to see a boy about her age with messy brown hair and thick glasses come tumbling out. Her jaw dropped." A-a-are you ok?", she stuttered, trying to process how this could possibly have happened. Then she saw them: 2 huge guys running down the stairs towards her and the brown-haired boy. _Jocks_, she figured. _I can handle this..._

_Meanwhile_

Marshall and Vaughn were looking out the window at the girl who was getting out of the car. Josie had told them that her old friend was moving in, but hadn't told them mutch else. " Dude, she's smokin' hot", said Marshall, who couldn't manage to look away from the window. He was completely oblivious to the jelous looks Corrine was giving him. She walked in, and Marshall finally turned to face the others. "_That's_ your old friend?"

Josie rolled her eyes at the look Marshall was giving her, and the look Corrine was giving Marshall. "Yep, that's Raven." She seemed amused by the scene her friend was making at the school. She looked around at her friend's expressions and finally noticed something. "Where's Lucas?"

Lucas' jaw dropped as he watched the girl in front of her. She looked to be about his age, except incredibly small. And for some reason, she was standing up to the people that had locked him in the closet. _Does this kid have a death wish or is she just stupid?_ He thought to himself. He focused on the girl again. "Why don't you pick on someone your own species?" She said. He didn't really know what had happened next, but after about 5 minutes of throwing stupid lines like that back at each other, he saw the 2 guys running up the stairs. She turned around. "Are you ok?" She asked, laughing. He was confused at first, but then realized that his jaw was hanging wide open. He quickly closed his mouth and got up.

"Yeah, i'm fine." He said. He couldn't help but think about how mutch she reminded him of a certain redhead. "You're like a mini Josie." Her eyes widened when she heard him mention the name.

"Josie? Like Josie Trent?"

"Yeah. You know her?"

"Yeah, we're like best friends.I've known her almost my whole life. I was gonna go look for her after I dropped my stuff off. Do you know where she is?"

"Um, yeah. Actually I was going to see her and a few other people. You can come if you want."

"Thanks, but I have to find my room."

"I can wait for you. Actually, I can probably help you find it if you want." She smiled.

"Ok." They walked up the stairs and headed into the girl's dorm.

"So, which room are you in?" Raven had been so wrapped up in what had just happened that she'd forgotten to mention where they were headed.

"Huh? Oh. It says room 214. Do you know where that is?"

"Yeah. It's right over there." He pointed to a large room around the corner, and they went inside. She took a look around, walked over to the unused bed, and carefully put her stuff down.

"Wow. You'd think this would be bigger for a 3-person dorm room." Lucas shrugged. "Oh well. Let's go." He nodded and they left the room.

"You know, we were never properly introduced." He held out his hand. "I'm Lucas Randall." She shook it.

"Raven Ramerez."

"So, where are you from?"

"Well, I'm actually from New York City, but I came here from another boarding school in California."

"Is it nice there?"

"It's ok, I guess." She sighed.

"What?"

"I don't know. I guess i'm just tired of moving." There was silence, unil they approached a small door at the end of the hall.

"Here we are." Raven took a look at the door, looking confused.

"The science lab?"

"Don't worry, it's not that bad." She shrugged and they walked in. "Surprise." The group turned around, startled. Josie was the first to speak.

"Lucas, where were you?" He shrugged again.

"Trapped in a closet. I brought a visitor. She says she knows you." Shyly, Raven walked out from behind Lucas.

"Hey."

"Raven! It's great to see you again." Said Josie as the 2 girls hugged. "What's up?"

"Nothing mutch, just moved in to a new school in a new country. Nothing too big." They laughed.

"Hey, we were just going down to the cafeteria for lunch," Said Marshall. "Wanna join us?"

"Sure.Why not?" They went out of the science lab and into the cafeteria, where Marshall started explaining which of the food to eat and what to avoid(although Raven didn't really seem to be very interested). When they had gotten their food, they sat down at a nearby table and Josie and Raven started catching up. Of course, the rest of them had alot of questions for her, too.

"Raven," Started Corrine, "Why did you transfer here?"

"Well, I got expelled from my last school in California, and my parents wanted me to go to a school close to home. Besides, i'm bored with the U.S.A."

"How did you get expelled?" Raven glanced up at them with a mischevous grin.

"It's complicated, but let's just say that kid 'fell' down the stairs." The group's eyes widened and Vaughn, who had been sitting next to her, quickly backed away. She laughed. "Just kidding." They all relaxed.

"What did you _really _do to get expelled?" She looked down. Now that the joke was over, she had to find some other way to avoid the question. She cleared her throat.

"You don't need to know. Nor do you want to." Josie sensed the discomfort in her friend's voice and tried to change the subject, but Vaughn beat her to it.

"Where are you from?"

"New York. My parents moved out of the city and in to Westchester last year."

"Cool. How is it?"

"It's really boring. I'm actually glad to be away from that place. Especially from my brothers."

"How many brothers do you have?"

"3. One of them is pretty cool but the other 2 are just annoying."

"What are their names?"

"Todd's the youngest, Cam is the oldest, and Riley is my twin." Vaughn opened his mouth to ask something else, but Corrine cut him off.

"If Riley is your twin, then why doesn't he go to school here?"

"He'd rather go to regular school." Josie glanced down at her watch.

"Guys, we've gotta go. We're gonna be late."

"It was nice meeting you, Raven." Said Lucas. " Thanks for helping me out."

"Anytime. See ya." They left and headed back to the science lab, and Raven went up to her room.

**A/N: There you go. I will try to put Jude in asap, but only if you R&R.**


	2. Help!

**A/N: Ok, here's the next chapter. So far I only have like pieces of this fic done, but i'm hoping to get parts that take place earlier in the story so I can update more. I would appreciate it if people gave me ideas for where they wanted me to take this.Anyways, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show.**

**Chapter 2: Help!**

A few hours later, Raven had finished unpacking and was feeling bored. She decided to look around the school for a while, to see if anything interesting was going on. She got up from her bed and walked out the door of her room, closing it behind her. Just as she was walking down the stairs towards the science office, a bright purple light flashed from behind it, capturing her attention. She walked over the door, curiosity getting the best of her. She knocked lightly on the door. "Hello? Anyone in there?" When no one answered, she just shrugged and opened the door, walking inside. Her eyes practically bulged out as she saw what was in front of her, a rush of wind hit her and her hair went flying, but she didn't notice. All she could focus on was the giant swirling vortex in front of her. She was too entranced to notice when the wind blew the charm that had been wrapped into her hair off and onto the ground as the vortex disappeared. She gaped at the floor before her, hardly believing what she had just seen. Stupidly, she took a step forward, right onto where the vortex had been opened just a minute ago. She stomped on the ground before coming to the simple conclusion that she was seeing things. "I-I'm just tired from the flight out here," she told herself. "I just need some rest."

But before she could turn and walk back to her dorm room again, the vortex once again opened, this time pulling her inside. She let out a scream it pulled her through, closing as soon as she disappeared. Meanwhile, the science club was just down the hall, still in a meeting. "She looks so familiar," said Lucas, who was sitting at his usual seat. Corrine nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, she does. I just can't put my finger on it. But I think I've seen her somewhere." She shrugged. Josie was about to say something, when they heard the muffled scream from the end of the hallway. They all looked at the door. Josie was the first to speak.

"That sounds like it came from…"

"The science office!" They all yelled as they got up and ran out of the office. Tearing the door open, they all rushed in just in time to see the vortex close. "This is way not good," said Josie as she walked over to the center of the floor. "Who knows who could've gotten sucked in and where they could've gone."

"This is bad," Marshall agreed. Corrine noticed a faint glint in the corner of her eye and looked over to see the charm that had been blown out of Raven's hair. She picked it up and turned to face the others.

"You think this could give us a hint?" She held the charm out, and Josie's eyes became wide as she looked over it.

**A/N: R&R, 'cause the more you review, the more I post, and the sooner Jude comes into the story!**


	3. Still Frame

**A/N: Ok, I know I said Jude wouldn't be in until the next story, but the first half of this chapter is a look at what's going on in her life. Also, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show!**

**Chapter 3: Still Frame**

_Meanwhile…_

Jude Harrison was lying in bed on her back, playing her guitar and trying to pass the time and also trying not to fall asleep. She had been playing for a couple of hours, and was just starting to get into it, when the door to her bedroom burst open, and her best friend Jamie walked in, his usual grin on his face, carrying 2 starbucks coffee cups and a paper bag. "Hey, future rockstar," he greeted. Jude rolled her eyes, but grinned and greeted him back.

"Hey Jamie." He kicked the door closed before walking further into the room and sitting next to her on the bed.

"Thought you could use a pick-me-up." He held up the bag and shook it before handing it to Jude with one of the mugs. Jude gasped and took them hastily.

"Ugh, you thought right," she said, immediately chugging down the coffee. "I so needed that. Thanks Jamie." He smiled as he watched her move onto the donuts that were in the bag.

"So, how goes the studying?" Jude stopped short as soon as the words hit her ears. She looked at Jamie.

"Studying?" He nodded.

"Yeah. Studying. You know, it's what you do when you have a huge test coming up the next day…" Jude's eyes grew with every word he said. Her forehead made contact with her palm, and she shook her head.

"Fuck!" She put down the bag and the cup. "I forgot all about the test. Are you sure it's tomorrow?" He nodded. Jude took a deep breath and continued her head shaking. "Oh god…this is bad…my mom's gonna kill me if I fail another test. My grades are already bad as it is…" Jamie put his hands on her shoulders to stop her.

"Jude, calm down. You're not gonna fail, ok?"

"Why, do you have some way to suddenly make me smart? Oh, or maybe you have a pencil that will magically write the answers for me, 'cuz otherwise me failing is exactly what's gonna happen."

"Jude," he started, shaking her shoulders, "Listen to me. You're not gonna fail. It's not that late; you still have time to study, and I can quiz you on the stuff so you're sure you know it, ok?" Jude was still slightly panicked, but nevertheless nodded.

"Thanks Jamie." She hugged him. "Where would I be without you?" He smirked.

"Back in the caves, trying to make a square wheel turn?" Jude smacked him playfully in the chest.

"Jamie!" She exclaimed. "Way to ruin a moment." He laughed, digging out Jude's backpack from under a pile of clothes on the floor.

"Couldn't resist. Now, let's get this stared…"

_Back with Raven…_

The vortex opened once again, and Raven landed on her feet in the middle of the science office. Looking around, it seemed as though no one had been in the room for a while. Dust and cobwebs were everywhere, and it looked as if a storm had hit. She creased her brow. _That's weird, _she thought. _The office was clean a minute ago…at least, before I went through that…thing. _She approached the door cautiously, as if something might jump out at her, or as if she might be heard by someone on the other side of the door. Slowly, she turned the knob and looked outside, but was surprised when she found nothing but more of the same things; cobwebs and dust. Deciding it was safe to go out; she opened the door wider and stepped out. She walked down to the end of the hallway and decided to try the front door—stuck. She would have to find another door. _But if one's boarded up…_she figured, _then the others must be too. And there's gotta be a reason for it. What could've happened to this place? _Deciding that her best bet to get out would be to kick down the door, she looked around for something that could help her break it down. She decided on a table that was sitting nearby, picked it up, and hit it against the door. It did some damage, but not nearly enough to get her out. She sighed.

"Guess I'm gonna do this the hard way." Steadying herself on her feet, she picked out the dent that had been made from the table, swung her leg around, and struck it with a swift, powerful kick. Luckily, the door was pretty old, so that plus a few more kicks were all it took to get her out. She stepped out of the building, coughing from the cloud of dust that had been on the door. Figuring that nothing there could tell her where-or when- she was, she decided to find someone that could. Looking around, she saw a large building in the distance. Suddenly, after looking at the building, a feeling hit her. A feeling that she needed to go there. Determined to figure everything out, she began walking, and soon she was facing a massive building. A man was standing by the door, as if he was waiting for something, and she figured now would be the time to get her answers.

She approached him slowly and carefully. "Excuse me?" He looked at her, and a warm smile came over his face.

"Miss Ramirez." Raven furrowed her eyebrows.

"H-how do you know my name?" He continued to smile.

"Don't worry," He answered as if reading her thoughts, "You're exactly where you're supposed to be."


	4. Out Here All Night part 1

**A/N: Ok, guys, here you go. Chapter 4.**

**Chapter 4: Out Here All Night (part 1)**

"What are you talking about?" She asked. "What do you mean I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be? I don't even know where I am, or, why Blake Holsey is-"

"Boarded up?" He interrupted. She nodded, hoping he would give her an answer. Instead, he simply smiled warmly again and motioned towards the door. "Follow me, Miss Ramirez. They're all waiting for you." With that, he walked inside, and she reluctantly followed him, still hoping someone would answer her. As she followed the man through the long hallway, however, she felt anything but welcomed. Everyone they passed seemed to be staring at her, and their eyes…their eyes were the strangest thing she'd ever seen. They were all the same, and they didn't seem to have a distinct color. She shook it off, however, when she felt and arm on her shoulder stop her from walking. They stood in front of a metal door, the man's serious look burning holes into her. His mouth opened, and he began to speak.

"Alexandria…" It was the first time he had called her anything other than 'Miss Ramirez', but, it still wasn't her name. She cut him off.

"Ok, now I know you've got the wrong person, because that's not my name-" She started as she began to turn around, but was stopped once again by the man's calm voice.

"Ah, yes. I understand you adoptive parents neglected to tell you your birth name." That caught her attention. She turned around, furrowing her brows at the man.

"What?" But he ignored her question. All he seemed to notice was that he had gotten her attention back.

"Alexandria, before I show you anything behind this door, you must agree that nothing you see today must leave this building. Do you understand?" She nodded, although now she was even more confused than ever. She had followed him solely to get answers, but so far all she seemed to be getting was more questions. The man smiled, held his hand up to a screen next to the door, and turned the knob. "Alright." He opened the door. "Follow me….."

**A/N: R&R!**


End file.
